The Past Revealed
by Hinokami
Summary: Uhh.. Let's see, i think it's an original first chapter, but ya never know. This is my first DBZ/Sailor Moon crossover so be gentle.
1. Default Chapter

Title:The Past Revealed

Title:The Past Revealed

Author:K-chan

Disclaimer:I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragonball Z. I make no profit from my stories. The only thing I own is parts of the plot in this story. Sorry, can't sell the shows to you. ::Hopeful buyers sigh and hit the back button:: ^_^*

Author's Notes:Hi ya! Um... I've only ever written one other story, and it's not finished. So, please be gentle when you review. You will review, won't you? Any wayz, the other story is a Gundam wing/sailor moon crossover so this is my first dragonball z/sailor moon crossover. I don't know much about all of the characters such as Videl, Pan, Bra, Androids 17&18 ( I didn't get to see them in the shows), etc. So if they are at all in my story (I don't have much of the story plotted out 'cause this is still in "idea" form) they could very well be OOC. Bai!

® ® ¯ ¬ ¬ 

A portal opened in the sky a couple miles away from where the Earth's Special Forces were preparing (sparring) for the next android attack. Six figures, four glowing different colors, could be seen falling from it. The group disappeared from sight as the baffled force looked on.

"Did anyone else see that?" Goku asked.

"Let's check it out, it could be a new threat." Piccolo stated and took off. The rest looked at each other and took off towards the place where the lights had disappeared.

^%$&%#&%#&^%^%

"Mercury, how long until we have enough power to transport back to our dimension?" Mars asked glancing at the prone form of a certain odangoed girl.

"Well since we'll have less matter to transport, we'll need less power. We should be able to rip through the dimensional barriers in a matter of 10 minutes." The blue-haired sailor senshi answered from behind her mini-computer.

"I think she's waking up minna!" Venus exclaimed.

"Ugh... what happened?" Usagi asked rubbing her temples. "Why are you guys transformed? Where are we?" She stood up looking around.

"So the 'Princess' is finally waking up." Jupiter sneered form her position on Tuxedo Mask's arm. (AN: Who expected that one?)

"Took you long enough. You really are weak, you were out not ten minutes from the first blow." Mars flipped her raven colored hair over her shoulder. Usagi's eyes widened in realization and remembrance.

You thought I forgot about the guys didn't ya?

The Z warriors arrived undetected to the sailor senshi and stood just out of sight in the line of trees surrounding the clearing that the senshi stood in.

"You think we should help her?" Gohan asked

"We don't know what she can do. Let's wait until she needs help." Trunks stated.

Back to the senshi

"You attacked me!"

"You got it! Let's give the princess a round of applause." Venus said sarcastically.

"Five minutes until we have enough power to transport. She won't be able to follow us. Her power levels are extremely low, as usual." Mercury said still typing on her computer.

"So its true, you guys were planning to betray me. I should've listened to Pluto." Usagi muttered.

"Who's Pluto? Your invisible friend?" Tuxedo Mask scoffed. "You really are pathetic. The only reason I stayed with you was to be King."

"Good for you." Usagi smirked.

"She's not wailing! It's a miracle!" Mars sneered derisively.

"You haven't begun to understand me I see." Usagi said still smirking.

"What's to understand? You're a ditzy crybaby who can't walk and chew gum at the same time." Jupiter laughed.

"Two minutes." Mercury stated.

"Shows how much you know. For instance, do you know why my father was never known? He was sent to conquer the earth, but mother stepped in to protect the earth. The two fell in love and I was born. Father had to go back to his planet to serve his prince. Do you know what planet he was from?" Usagi looked around at the confused faces and laughed inwardly. " Vegeta-sei. I'm not a full blooded Lunarian. This isn't even my true form."

"She's delusional! She's making stories up." Venus snickered.

"She's right! Her DNA is only half Lunarian. I don't recognize the other half, but it's not anything I've ever seen before. I don't know why I never noticed this before!" Mercury exclaimed awed. Usagi smirked and was engulfed in a silver light. When the light cleared a well toned woman stood 5ft 7in. Shoulder length dirty blond hair tied back in a dark blue bandanna fluttered in the breeze and dark blue almost black eyes regarded them seriously. She was dressed in a black Gi with a silver sash and sword strapped to her back similar to the sword the inners had. A white tail was wrapped casually around her waist.

Back to the Z Warriors

"She's half Lunarian half Saiya-jin!?!" Vegeta hissed. "That's impossible! That match was forbidden and the Lunarian race was destroyed a thousand years ago!"

"She doesn't have a very high ki. She doesn't seem to be a threat." Goku stated.

"Lunarians could control their ki! You could never be sure of their power level!" Vegeta whispered fiercely.

"That's not why the match was forbidden though. The Lunarian royalty controlled the power of the moon, while the Saiya-jins could use the full moon to go oozaru. If the two races were to mate, the child would have an unimaginable power within themselves that they could call upon at anytime." Piccolo informed them.

"I feel sorry for whoever inflicts her wrath." Krillen spoke up.

"The question is how did she survive the destruction of her race, and live a thousand years?" Trunks pondered. Everyone else shrugged and looked back to the scene before them.

*This could get annoying* Back to the senshi!

"Who are you?!" Tuxedo Mask asked his mouth agape.

"Don't you recognize the moon princess when you see her?" Usagi asked. Her voice was soft and smooth, nothing like it was before. (AN: In the anime, Usagi's voice is annoyingly high and she squeaks alot.) "Or do you not remember the moon princess?"

"We can leave now!" Mercury yelled. "Mercury Power!" the other senshi formed a circle with Tuxedo Mask in the center and called out their respective planets.

"If you guys ever come back, I will not hesitate to kill you. Betraying the royal family was punishable by death. Oh, and good luck protecting the earth." Usagi said calmly as the faded out. Pluto appeared out of a portal. "Puu, what will happen to them?" Usagi asked softly.

"Princess, I am sorry, but they will not survive the next attack by Beryl. The Earth will be taken over by Metallia and..." Pluto was cut off by Usagi raising her hand.

"I don't really want to know. Please, what can I expect in this dimension?" Usagi asked.

"You know I can't tell you that. I need to go save the outer senshi and have them reborn in the future of your original dimension." Pluto turned to go.

"Wait, if there is a dimension where the silver millennium still exists, would you send them there?" Usagi asked. "And what about my training?"

"Hai, I will. I will not be able to continue your training," Pluto looked at Usagi's down cast face, "But there will be people who will be willing to train you."

"Really!?" Usagi's face brightened. "There are Saiya-jins here?!"

Pluto chuckled. "Hai." A portal opened behind Sailor Pluto and she stepped backwards into it. "Bye Princess."

"I will finally get to meet my father's race." Usagi whispered happily, her tail swaying lightly behind her.

*Yep, definitely annoying* To the Z Warriors

"A princess?" Goku wondered.

"Well, should we go say hello?" Gohan asked.

"What did the green haired lady mean when she said there would be people willing to train her?" Trunks asked.

"More importantly, how did she know that we were here?" Vegeta asked.

"Hello, I asked if we should go say hello." Gohan waved his hand in front of Piccolo's face.

"Let's see how well she fights." Vegeta smirked. He flew in front of the girl and threw a punch at her stomach. She disappeared and reappeared behind him. She kicked his back sending him to the ground. He got up and was met by a punch in the stomach, knocking the air out of him. He bent over in pain and she again hit his back knocking him to the ground. He growled and whipped around to find her standing there with her arms crossed, smirking at him. 

"Vegeta! That's not a nice way to greet someone!" Goku scolded. "My name is Goku, the boy over there is named Gohan, the lavender-haired guy is Trunks, this is Vegeta, and the green guy is Piccolo." Goku introduced all the warriors.

"You know, you really shouldn't go around introducing yourself to people. From where I come from, it could get you killed." Usagi said thinking about her days as sailor moon. If she had walked up to potential enemies saying 'Hi I'm Sailor Moon' she wouldn't have lasted very long. Vegeta smirked, he was going to like this girl. (AN: he is because I said so. So there :P)

So there's chapter 1! Tell me what you think. Review and I shall write more. Email me if you have any questions. I think me email address is on my author's page. If anyone was wondering, my other story is titled Forgotten. Bai! (No, I didn't misspell bye, that's how the Japanese spell it.)


	2. The Legend of Cosmos

Hey ya pplz

Hey ya pplz! Hinokami here with the next chapter of The Past Revealed. Before you get even more mad at me, please listen to my reasons for being so late with this chapter:

  1. I'm lazy
  2. I'm lazy
  3. I'm lazy
  4. I had writer's block for about two weeks
  5. Homework, a freshman does get a ton of homework
  6. Review for exams
  7. Exams
  8. Softball
  9. Getting ready to move
  10. I'm really lazy

And that's about it. But, you can all give your selves a round of applause because it was your reviews that gave me the motivation to continue this story. I also want to say thank you to Rebecca; your email was a big help! Ahck! I forgot to mention Krillen when I had Goku introduce the Z senshi! ^_^* I'm such an airhead sometimes.

Disclaimer: If you don't know that I don't own these shows, than you obviously don't own them either; therefore, you can't sue me because you have no grounds. ^_^

0.o

Goku looked at the stranger before him. ' Is she going to be an enemy? I really hope not. I don't think we could handle her at the same time as the androids.'

Usagi suppressed a laugh at the look on Goku's face. "Don't worry about it though. If you're protecting Chickyuu, then you won't have to worry about dealing with me." She gave them a half-hearted smile and offered Goku her hand. "Watashi wa Tsukino Usagi desu ka." Goku smiled back and pumped her hand vigorously.

"I thought all the lunarian princesses were named Serenity." Vegeta said.

"You heard that? Well, they were. My full title is Serenity Cosmos Lunari, 14th princess of the Lunari dynasty, heir to the throne of the moon and the silver millenium. I am the unannounced Protector and Queen of the Cosmos of legend, Sailor Cosmos, Sailor Moon, Eternal Sailor Moon, Super Sailor Moon and the supposed Neo Queen Serenity of the future. The name I use here is Usagi, though." Usagi looked around at the confused and enraged faces of the Z senshi. (AN: can you guess who is 'enraged'?")

"What gives you the right to be Queen of the Cosmos, onna?!" Vegeta exploded.

Usagi regarded him with a glare, her eyes flashed with wisdom and pain only a battle hardened warrior could posses. "You think I want to be?" she hissed through her clenched teeth. Vegeta took a step back in surprise at the look in Usagi's eyes. 'He doesn't know. Calm down little one.' Her mother's voice rang softly through her head. 'I don't care! He didn't have to sneak out every night and go transporting around the universe to defeat evil monsters intent on taking over some planet or another, half of them were harder than the youma we had to face on earth!' Usagi screamed back mentally. 

"I thought that was only a legend," Piccolo whispered.

Goku picked up on Piccolo's whispered words. "What legend, Piccolo?" 

Usagi's head snapped up to face Piccolo and Goku. "I don't need to be here while you tell them my life story." A look of pain flashed across her face briefly and then she disappeared in a flash of light.

"Well, we got off to a great start." Krillen muttered.

"She is a good fighter, for a little girl." Vegeta voiced his approval of Usagi.

"Piccolo, would you please explain what you meant by 'legend'?" Goku asked again, causing everyone's attention to be focused on Piccolo.

Piccolo nodded and began his story. "There was a story that Kami was told as a little boy about a princess of two very powerful races that had lived a long time before he was born. This princess had been forced into an engagement with a prince from another world for a peace agreement between the two planets. The princess had trained herself to be a great fighter, but she was still naïve. She developed a childish crush on the prince, and thought she was in love. The prince had fallen in love with a member of her court, and was scheming against the princess. When the prince's planet attacked the princess's kingdom, the prince was killed. The princess committed suicide out of grief. Her planet lost the war, but her mother supposedly sent her daughter, her daughter's court, and the prince into the future of another dimension. There her court betrayed her, and she ran away and was never seen again. It was said that she would become the Queen of the Cosmos."

"What does that fairytale have to do with anything?" Vegeta growled.

"Wait a sec, you mean to say that the girl we just saw, is the girl in the legend?" Krillen wondered. Piccolo nodded and started towards Kami's lookout.

The end, for now. Specials thanks to LizBethy, your ideas are a big help! ^_^ Please continue reviewing, and I promise the next chapter will be up sooner than this one was!

Hinokami


End file.
